Lullaby
by Sutaahiiraa
Summary: Was it the fact that she said she'd never love anyone that turns me on? Just the fact that she said that, is that making me feel sorry for her and want to help her?" Seiya/Yaten.


Lullaby -- A songfic.

Notes:

**Pairing:** Seiya/Yaten.

**Time/Locale:** Before Sailormoon healed Galaxia / Earth, Threelights apartment.

**Etc:** It's in Seiya's perspective; he's currently a guy in this, Yaten's a girl. 'Lullaby' is by Creed from their latest CD. The...end?

----------------------------------------------------------------

It's almost midnight.. Everyone's asleep. I tried calling Odango... But she's at Hino-san's for a sleepover along with the other three. I heard Taiki reciting poetry to try to get to sleep, and Yaten playing music. It's still playing, actually... I wonder if I should turn it off... I'm wide awake. I can't sleep.

My thoughts fly back to Odango, our mission, the Princess... Yaten said all my stress would bundle together, and get me, one day. Damn her for being right... Yeah. Her. Yaten usually reverts back to her original form before she goes to bed. I don't know, she said something about it "seeming more... 'right'" to her. I don't mind being a guy, actually. It's kind of fun. Hm. Taiki did say I was a tomboy. So, yeah.

After a while I guess that music IS getting to me; maybe I should go turn it off. The risk of her waking up and killing me is alive and well, though. But it's getting to me, still. So I will.

_Hush my love now don't you cry _

_Everything will be all right _

_Close your eyes and drift in dream _

Rest in peaceful sleep I open the door a crack, to make sure she's asleep. Yup, She's fast asleep. Maybe I'll survive this.. I open the door some more and sneak in, silently stepping toward the radio. She rolled over onto her side, I almost yelled out in shock. Good thing I prevented that.

Extending my hand, I turn off the radio with the push of a button, sighing in relief seeing that she hasn't woken up. Thank God. Rubbing my arm, I decide to leave immediately; I don't want to take any chances. So I'm on the way out... Almost there... A little bit further... I freeze.

Now that she turned, I can see her face, her hair cascading over her shoulders, her bangs in her face. Her blanket was all twisted up, she was tangled in it. How the hell can she sleep like that? Maybe I can help her or something. It's bugging me just seeing her like that. To my eternal regret, I walked over to her, gently pulling the blanket off of her before tossing it back over her.

"There. Now don't complain." I mumble.

The next thing I know, I catch myself staring at her. Just...watching her sleep. What's coming over me...? For some reason...I can't tear my gaze away.

_If there's one thing I hope I showed you _

_Hope I showed you _

_Just give love to all _

I bend down on my knees beside her bed, simply staring. I can't help it. It's like I'm being drawn in. Why am I... Why does she have to look so cute while she's sleeping? I lean in a bit more, my face right next to hers. I'm sleepwalking, dreaming...something. This isn't real. I'd never be this close to her like this, blushing like this. Ever. And how embarrassing if she woke up and saw me or if Taiki came in and saw me. Now what? Now what's coming over me? Is it this male persona? Has this male persona been seduced by her simple sleeping?

I've known her for as long as I can remember, why am I acting like this now? Yeah, it is this male persona. I've never felt like this as female Seiya. Not ever. I can't control my actions anymore. My eyes close halfway, as if I'm being controlled by something. I'm leaning in. Was it the fact that she said she'd never love anyone that turns me on? Just the fact that she said that, is that making me feel sorry for her and want to help her? I suppose so, because otherwise...

_Oh my love...in my arms right _

_Every day you give me life _

_As I drift off to your world _

_Will rest in peaceful sleep _

...I would have never pressed my lips onto hers like that. Out of nowhere. I pulled away quickly, shocked at myself for doing that. Internally cursing myself out, knowing I could never look at her the same. No. I never will. I leaned in again and placed a hand on her cheek, kissing her once again. How could I not? She's taking me over just by accepting it without even knowing. She is. I look at the clock. My God, 12:30. How long have I been in here, staring at her?

My fingers brush strands of hair from her face as I kiss her just once more. I can't stand it. I have to get out of here. ...I can't get out of here. The moment I pressed my lips onto hers for the last time, I felt a hand go on my cheek. I'm dreaming now. That's it. I have to be, because the real Yaten would never do that, and most definitely she'd never kiss me back. But she was. She...was. I opened my eyes and saw green ones staring into mine. They widened. Okay... She probably didn't know who she was kissing till now.

I slowly drew my hand off of her cheek, standing up with a smile. "Go back to sleep, Chiisai. I'm sorry I took you away from your dreams..." And that was that. I rushed out of there, my fingers touching my lips. She did kiss me back...didn't she?

I sat down on my bed, in a sort of daze. The door shut.

_I know there's one thing that you showed me _

_That you showed me _

Before my eyes, the door opened a bit. It was Yaten. With a nod, she stepped in, shutting the door behind her. I patted the part of the bed next to me, offering a seat. Hesitantly, she accepted and sat down. I looked at her, she looked at me. It was completely silent.. For how long, I don't know. But I don't care, either. Because after what seemed like hours, she leaned in and kissed me - right on the lips. 'Course, I was shocked, but nevertheless. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, continuing it.

Is this a dream? After a while, she pulled away, poking my cheek before she stood up and headed towards the door. She opened it and turned, smiling.

_Just give love to all _

_Let's give love to all_

"This isn't a dream, Seiya."

And all I could do was stare...


End file.
